


Supercat Smutty Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom Cat Grant, Drabble, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Kara Danvers is a Sugar Baby, Overstimulation, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Got the urge to write drabbles and I'm Supercat trash, so here we are.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up a collection, drabble rules were pretty fun. 100 words exactly.

Kara stood up straight, facing the mirror. Cat had rented out the whole fitting room special, buying Kara jewellery - new diamonds glinting in her ears - and had her hair done up special.

Gently, Cat ran her hands up Kara's sides. There was a row of dresses to try on, all with a price-tag that made Kara’s eyes boggle, but Cat just smiled. The current dress was a deep red, luxurious, soft as silk, contrasting starkly against Cat’s hands.

“I’m going to buy you such pretty things,” Cat whispered, lips so close. “And then I’m going to rip them off you.”


	2. 2. Pleasure and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this was fun. If I ever think of something I can do, that I don't think I can make a full smutfic, I'll probably come back here with a drabble.

“Nothing hurts you,” Cat said. “Nothing ever could. Strong as steel.”

Kara writhed under her, lips parting in a scream of anything but pain. Cat’s fingertips ghosted down, brushed over a trembling thigh, over two thick circles of tape that bound a wand to Kara’s leg. There was no point in restraining her, but keeping the toy in place sufficed.

“No pain,” Cat said, eyes lighting up. “Let’s see how much pleasure it takes to overwhelm you. That was your eighth, wasn’t it?”

Kara whimpered, and the toy stayed pressed to her cunt, coaxing yet more from her pleasure-wracked body. 


	3. 3. Remember

Supergirl, not Kara Danvers, laid over her desk; a fond smile crossed Cat’s face.

“Is the city calling you?” Cat said.

Kara whimpered, and nodded, shaking. Not pausing, Cat slid a hand down the back of Kara’s costume, a small, lube-slick plug in her hand. She pressed it home, and Kara gasped, arching back, as it slowly slid inside, inch by strained inch.

“Go,” Cat whispered. “Let this remind you who you belong to, Supergirl.”

Cat stepped back. Trembling, breathless, Kara managed to stand, hyperaware of the toy. She faltered, then flew away.

Ever patient, Cat waited for her return.


End file.
